


Lawyers

by TaraTyler



Series: Director Danvers [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alex gets her dumb self-arrested. Who was she going to call.





	Lawyers

“Alex Danvers, how is it that you of all people need a lawyer right now?” Lucy Lane, JAG lawyer extraordinaire asked as she sat down across from Alex in the police station. Her friend sported a black eye and a split lip. Whoever Alex had been fighting must have been good at what they do to get that many shots in on the recently appointed director of the DEO.

Alex’s face widened into a large grin. “I wasn’t sure you were going to come.” She seemed more tired than Lucy was used to but not at under the influence or anything. In fact, she seemed rather pleased with herself.

“Of course I came. Can you tell me what happened? This isn’t like you.” Lucy asked, thrown off by Alex’s attitude. There was a new edge to the woman that she had known well only three years before. Something about her and the way she was looking at Lucy now reminded her of a bone that had broken and healed.

“I was out on a date and I was doing everything I could to pay attention to the girl in front of me… but, behind me, I kept hearing this dude talking about what he would do to my sister if he ever got the chance. I just, I just lost it. Apparently, I have a line somewhere inside of me and he _crossed_ it.” Alex’s tone was blunt and unapologetic. Even as she spoke, Lucy could see her becoming enraged again.

“I can see that.” Lucy said with an eyebrow raise and a dark chuckle. “Still, this is an assault case and you are a government agent. You are the _director_ of a government agency.”

“I know, I know. I made the wrong move, but… Luce, you know my sister. Hearing someone talk about that beautiful being of light like she was an object...just something to be used, was so sick and wrong. Kara stands for purity, hope, and everything that is good in this world.” Alex’s voice was low, dark, and dangerous. Lucy had always known how deeply defensive of Kara Alex was, but she had never felt the depth of her protection like this before. 

“You’re right. I can’t guarantee I wouldn’t have done the exact same thing if I had been in your shoes. My own temper can be a force to be reckoned with. Still, you hold a position of high esteem now… you can’t be going around hitting people.” Lucy said in a small voice. “Kara is going to be so mad at you. Now, come on, I pulled a few strings and got you out on bail. You’re going to have to stay with me for a few weeks, though.”

Alex grinned back at Lucy. “I can live with that, thank you, Lucy Lane. Why is it I am just now realizing how much I have missed you?” she stood up and met Lucy at the door. Lucy hissed as she lifted her hand to Alex’s chin, turning the other woman’s head to get a better look at her injuries.

“I’m not sure, I’m pretty damn awesome.” Lucy laughed, holding the door open since Alex was still cuffed. Instead of going through, Alex stood and admired the smaller woman. She shuffled closer and grabbed hold of Lucy’s pocket with her cuffed hands. The metal jingled in time with her movements. Alex slowly leaned down and kissed Lucy’s cheek, giving her time to duck away if she wanted.

“You really are.” Alex replied.


End file.
